The Art of a Pickpocket
by heytherepanda
Summary: Rauf asks Altair to help teach his students how to properly pickpocket; but Rauf's students seem to really like feeling Altair up instead. So he decides to teach them a lesson. -Warning: yaoi, OOC-


**I started this quite some time ago but never got motivated to finish it. It was supposed to be a oneshot, as a request fill from LJ's AC kink meme. But ya know. Anyway, I figured I'd upload the part I did finish to see if anyone really thought it had any potential to be anything worth finishing.**

**Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft**

* * *

"Altair!"

The Assassin turned at the call of his name. Rauf approached, pulling the mouth piece of his mask down.

"Finally found you. You are not an easy man to track down, Altair."  
"My apologies, Rauf."  
"No, it is a good skill for you to have! Little tracks, less attention. Anyway, I came to you for a favor."

Altair turned his body to the man now, giving his full attention. More often than not when Rauf wanted a favor of Altair, he needed help in teaching his students. While Altair was willing to help Rauf when he needed, as Rauf had always done so for other Assassins (including himself), he felt something in Rauf's approach a little different.

"My students don't seem to understand what it is to pickpocket. Perhaps you could help, become their target?"

Seemed simple enough. "All right."

Rauf smiled at the news. He pulled his mask back over his mouth. "Excellent! Meet me in the courtyard. I will gather my students. Oh, and here. Put these on." Rauf handed over a folded pile of civilian clothing.

Altair took the clothes and watched Rauf head off towards the practice yard. He looked at the clothes in his arms; it had been a long time since he'd worn anything but the robes on his back now.

Finding nothing else to be done other than change his attire, he began walking in the direction Rauf had gone.

Uncomfortable wouldn't be able to describe how Altair felt in the civilian robes. Naked would be more appropriate; his weapons and Order robes had been left in his room. Rauf had led him to the center of the courtyard where he often taught his students the ways of a blade. This time the total number of those learning how to properly pickpocket was a decent number of four.

Any other time Altair would have not even given them a second glance, but now it seemed he had no choice. The students' eyes could not stay on Rauf for very long, as they continued to travel back to Altair. He felt his mouth twitch in attempt to frown. He hated being stared at. Though whether the staring was of fear, awe, or pure surprise to see the great Eagle of Masyaf in civilians'' clothes, Altair didn't care to know.

Atlair shifted from one foot to the other. He looked at Rauf to turn his attention away from wandering eyes.

"To show me that you truly understand how to pickpocket, you will be trying to take this ribbon," he held up a red ribbon, likely once part of someone's sash, "from Altair. When you have succeeded, report back to me. Altair will also review your work back to me and determine whether or not you should repeat the lesson again. Am I clear?"

The students mumbled and nodded in understanding and approval. Rauf turned to Altair, holding out the ribbon. "Put this in your pocket, Altair, and just act like a normal citizen. Walk around the village and if they get caught, bring them back here."

He took the ribbon and put it into the pack hanging off of his hip. With a nod he bid Rauf a farewell and walked towards the village. He could hear Rauf selecting the first student to go.

He waited by a hay bale until he saw one of Rauf's students approaching, the uniforms being a dead giveaway. He began to move. Luckily the student also recognized him and began following him. He made many turns and stops, occasionally turning around to pretend he was looking around for thieves. Attempting to make it as real as possible, he occasionally shot glances at the student following him.

So far this particular young man was doing a fairly good job, for a beginner anyway. He decided that he had enough to go on to report to Rauf and felt the student come up closer behind him. If he could just get the ribbon out of his bag, he could report back to Rauf.

The student's hand quickly reached into the bag and snatched the ribbon. Altair was about to turn around to return to Rauf when he suddenly felt the student's hand over his bottom, grazing it a little too long to be an accident. He stopped and turned to look at the student, who was already walking away.

Altair's brain quickly started processing what just happened, but quickly pushed aside any possibility of it being on purpose. Surely the students weren't so distracted that they would stoop to levels of groping. Rauf would have their head for it, he was sure of it!

Or at least...he thought he was sure of it.

Each student was worse than the last. There was no chance of it being accidental now, Altair knew something was up with Rauf's pupils. He watched each one closer, and every time he saw the tell-tale signs of intention on touch Altair in some fashion.

The first one had of course only grazed his bum.

The second had actually taken a squeeze, making Altair jump and gasp quietly. Both of which he hated doing.

The third had run his fingers along one hip to the other before actually taking the ribbon from his bag.

The fourth had damn near molested him against a wall. Luckily Altair's reflexes were sharp as a pin and flipped the poor boy onto his back before declaring his failure.

Now Altair stood beside Rauf, his hood pulled over his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. "All of them need to do it again," he declared with slight annoyance. Rauf sighed at his students. "Try harder this time. Aalee, you first."

Ah. Mister Squeeze, hm? He was a thin boy, but built and strong as any Assassin would be after much training. Altair felt a little more prepared this time as he returned to his post at the hay bale, and started walking again, student not far behind.

Instead of taking the route he had taken the last time, he began leading Aalee to a secluded corner of the village. Yes, this route would be perfect this time.

Just before Aalee could reach into Altair's bag, he snatched the boy's wrist and slammed his back against the ground. Aalee's face wrote that he had the wind knocked out of him for a moment, but only took a moment to recover. Altair leaned down against him and ran the hand holding his wrist over the muscled arm, the other running along his chest. His lips brushed against the boy's face as he spoke in a hushed tone.

"I know exactly what you're trying to do...Aalee, was it? Such a nice name, rolls off my tongue so wonderfully."

Aalee audibly swallowed. "I-I'm sorry, sir, I-I didn't mean to upset you-"

"No, no, Aalee, it's all right." Altair pressed the boy's hand to his face, the slightest smile gracing his lips. "I just don't know what to do about it. You're so young...yet so handsome. How do you keep the ladies off of you?"

"I...I-"

"Then again I suppose you don't need a lady, do you? I saw how you were looking at me the whole time, felt this strong hand of yours touching me. I must admit how embarrassing it is, to love the feeling of someone's touch. But you..."

Aalee ran his thumb over Altair's face as his lips hovered over Aalee's. "I can't help it, Aalee. Please, _please _make me feel _good_..."

Aalee reached his head up and caught the surprisingly soft lips in his own, running his tongue over the scar on Altair's mouth before plunging his tongue in. He felt heat wash over him like a tidal wave when Altair's tongue danced with his own, and held the man close to him as he pushed himself up. All of his fellow students, including himself, admitted to having found the great Master Assassin Altair to be a very handsome man. A few had even admitted to have wanted to bed him a few times. Aalee had never found that to be something he would want to do until now, and he could feel the need pressing against his pants. Altair knew how to get a man worked up...

Suddenly the pressure on his lips disappeared and his eyes shot open. Altair was no where in sight. He frantically looked around, and saw no sign of the man having been there with him. He pushed himself up and felt something soft against his palm. Looking down he saw the red ribbon he was supposed to steal from Altair.

* * *

**Should I finish it?**


End file.
